


Sweet Promise

by tonkatsupls



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Chocolate, Complete, M/M, Mild Blood, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Based on/ Slight rewrite of Veight's Year 5 Valentine's Day seasonal lines.Veight figures out Gran hurt himself making chocolate for him.
Relationships: Gran/Veight (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Short but just wanted to put something out there for Valentine's Day, especially since I haven't posted anything for a while...

There were precious few people whom Veight could consider as "good". While he isn't as close to the rest of the crew as his sister, he could agree that most of the crew have their heart in the right place.

Though none, of course, could ever rival their captain.

"You're giving chocolates to me again this year?" Veight asks, graciously taking the box in Gran's hands with a smile. "I'll be sure to prepare something good for you on White Day."

Veight unwraps the ribbon, taking off the cover to reveal an assortment of dark round chocolates. The smile on his face widens. Vania, Lyria, Vyrn, and some of his other friends in the crew had given him some chocolates, but the captain's always felt more special. Of all the people he could have given chocolates to, Gran would consistently give Veight some every year (homemade no less), and it was a gesture Veight could only ascribe to Gran's gentle heart.

It does not take long, however, for his smile to turn into a slight frown.

The wings on his head twitch as the smell of the chocolate hits him. Another smell lay under that of the confection, one that was sweeter and far more enticing than the sweets themselves. _No, this couldn't be..._

"Gran, did you hurt yourself while making these?" He narrows his eyes at the captain, who only grins sheepishly in return. "Show your hand to me."

Veight takes Gran's outstretched hand, which were devoid of the gauntlets he usually wore. Sure enough, there were some cuts on his fingers, though thankfully none of them looked particularly deep. 

Veight takes a deep breath. While he had never tasted the captain's blood, it was easy enough to recognize the scent from the number of times they had battled together. In the heat of battle Veight could ignore the temptation, but in an enclosed room with just the two of them...

"You need to be more careful." Veight's tone is even. "While I appreciate the chocolates, it's not smart of you to be bleeding around a vampire." He sighs. "Honestly, you're putting me in a difficult position."

Gran shakes out of Veight's grasp as he brings his hand in front of Veight's mouth. The captain looks at him quizzically.

"Aren't you curious about what it tastes like?"

Veight's eyes widen, his frown deepening. "Gran... you didn't hurt yourself on purpose, did you?"

"Of course not, I just thought..." Gran trails off, his gaze moving slightly to the side. "Well I mean, I don't know if I'd go so far as to let you bite my neck yet, but I figured it would be okay if you were just to taste a little since I'm already bleeding and all..."

Now Veight had to wonder if the captain was a fool or simply more cunning than he appeared. He certainly was reevaluating how "good" the captain is. _He's definitely bad for my heart though..._ He thinks before sighing again.

"You're impossible... " Veight shakes his head, the smile returning on his face. "Thank you for the offer, but the chocolates are enough. Although..." He leans towards Gran as he steps closer. "If you truly plan to offer me your neck one day..."

Veight takes one of the chocolates and puts it in his mouth. The bitter taste is quickly replaced with a sweetness more potent than that of the strongest honey.

"Then I'll happily oblige," he finishes, his fangs showing as he licks his fingers.


End file.
